Don't Go
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: With Emily leaving Jason knew he had to stop her before she made the same mistakes he did. Emily/Jason Rossi/JJ
1. here in a flash?

Hey all! So I'm back trying to do the Fan Fiction thing again hoping this one doesn't wither up and die… any who, I'm giving Gideon a bit of a character change in this fic, I want to give him more of Rube's personality, (that's Mandy Patinkin's character from Dead like me) to spice him up a bit, I love Gid the way he normally is but I figure why not give him some great zingers to spice up the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or dead like me or Mandy Patinkin or Joe Mantegnan or I would be the riches most happiest woman in north America *sigh* but a girl can dream ;)

Looking around Jason Gideon could tell not much had changed in the four years he was gone, sure Rossi was back and had taken his place on the team but other than that there hadn't been much change. Stepping further into the BAU he knew this was a bad idea but he knew he needed to come back, he need to change her mind about leaving, sure he left but one too many tramic events happened in a short period of time that drew him too close to the edge that he had to run Hotch knew that, shaking his head, he headed for the stairs that would lead him to Hotch's office hoping to catch him before any one saw him talking to Hotch, it was first of many things he had to do while he was here and it need to be done fast.

"Hotch you got a minute?" with a quick double take Hotch nodded his head and motioned for the door to close he knew if he made a fuss while it was open there was a good chance Gideon would take another runner and not look back

"This is a pleasant surprise Gideon, what can I do for you?"

Looking at his old friend of many years, he and Rossi were the only ones who knew where he went when he first left but wouldn't tell a soul

"I think its time I came back, even if only to consault or teach I feel that I'm needed here and I know Emily is leaving but not the reason for it and I need to convince her to stay. After the Ian Doyle problem she needs to stay with the people who love her like family"

Shaking his head of course Gideon knew Emily was leaving, how he didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know; glancing out his window into the bullpen he could see her laughing with Reid, and Morgan shaking his head with a silly smile on his face, they were talking nerdy again, maybe it was back to the princess bride quotes again but who knew with those two

"I'll see what I can do Gideon but in all likely hood the best I can maybe get for you is teaching but I'm sure if we get Rossi in on this we can get you back on the team"

Growing more quite then he already was he Jason Gideon for once was not sure what to do but then again he just spent the last 4 years locked away in his own little hell unsure of his place in the world

"That's all I can hope for Hotch, I'm sure Rossi will help out he surely doesn't want to be the old guy on the team anymore" he let out with a bark of a laugh

Picking up the phone and pressing a few buttons and waiting a few seconds

"Rossi, yah its Hotch can you come to my office for a few minutes, yes, yes its important, yes now"

Laughing harder than he had in a while "Fuck, he seems to have become a bit of a winy pussy" Gideon looking at the door the back to Hotch, the twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face Hotch let out a short laugh and shook his head again Gideon had changed a bit he was more open to making smart ass comments, he liked the change

"Yes well I've found him a little over protective since him and JJ got together, who knew he had a soft and squishy side"

"Squishy? Hotch you have been around Garcia why too long my friend, way too long"

Hotch knew it was true but she was the best and he knew better than to piss her off, Garcia could kill his future all with a click of a mouse.

A loud knock was heard and Dave stuck his head in the door, his eyes widen at the sight of his old friend, quickly entering the room Gideon stood up and embraced Rossi like a long lost brother

"Dave! I hear you're whip" Gideon let out with a deep laugh knowing Dave would deny it out right

"don't know what the fuck you're talking about asshole, I just know how to make and keep a woman happy" Dave said with a straight face knowing that they would all start laughing in a minute, and he was right all three of them just let go

"If that were true you wouldn't be well on your way to wife number four and you know it, any ways I guess this is where you would insert threat of the fatherly kind but I'm not sure how JJ feels about me anymore"

"She misses you, so does spencer but your threats are noted" Dave said with a sad smile

Each man sat with a distant look in their eyes for a moment; shaking it off first Hotch looked at Rossi

"Think you could pull a few strings and get this fool back on the team?"

"HEY! I'm no fool you asshat! I had issues that needed sorting out"

"Sure give me an hour, but it's up to you morons to tell the rest of the family about the reunion that we are about to enjoy"

Getting up Rossi headed to the door looking back and asking his head, thinking this is going to be one hell of a day.

AN: ok my wonderful readers reviews are much welcomed! Tell me what you think so I have a better Idea if I want to continue this or not cause I've got Dead Like Me on the brain right now so have fun and I'm blocking anonymous reviews cause I hate to be burned but an unknown source.


	2. Authors note

Hey every one! Its me just a quick update I have a few things going on in my life right now so I'm learning how to juggle writing and working once again and quiet recently I had to put down my best friend Mako the cat my little fur baby to sleep he took ill in less than 48 hours and there was nothing I could do for my boy his brother and sister are still looking for him its hard explain to my other cats that their little brother isn't coming back, also I've been suffering from a horrible case of writers block I'm doing my damnest to shake it but nothing seems to be helping so suggestions would rock.

I'm hoping this is just a temporary posting in all my active fics, I've even stopped looking at the challenge work handed out in the group I'm in I'm so stumped, even my novel has dust on it and it's my baby! Any who drop me a line with help or an ass kicking and let's see if we and get my mojo going again cause this is causing me migraines too and my brain doc is off till January

Shannon Jethro Gideon Snape


End file.
